ACDH Kimura the Ghost Rider
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Two years ago Kimura was bonded with a Spirit of vengeance. Now he patrols Miami while trying to maintain his normal life with his new one. Only a comnplication shows up one day and now Kimura must try and deal with him while protecting an old friend
1. Chapter 1

they say that sometimes life deals you bad hands so that way you can enjoy the good hands. And they also say life is a highway and one you'll have to ride. But I say all that can suck it. My name is Justice Kimura and I was cursed with something two years ago. They say that something happened that night ten years ago. On that night a classmate was comatose, one amputated, one blinded and one killed then five years ago another classmate went off the rails and was put into a mental home. I couldn't handle it so I left and went to somewhere quiet and overseas Beijing, Mumbai, Rome, Paris, Cardiff, Los Angeles, Chicago, Adelaide, Brisbane, Dallas, Denver. But now I've settled down in Miami however I don't know how long I'll stay here for. But until then I'll cruise around in my 1969 Dodge Charger looking for a good time.

* * *

Kimura was just driving down the streets of Miami, when several cars shot past him, he knew that meant only one thing; a street race. Since coming to Miami he enjoyed this little part of life. He managed to find them and park his car

"Yo homie" a Man said "You up tonight bruh?"

"You know it Jess" Kimura said as he lined up on the grid, as an attractive blonde walked over to him, she wore bright pink flares and a skimpy white and purple top. Kimura smirked as he handed her some cash for the prize pool. Smirking Kimura revved the engine a bit to scare the other racers who had imports and tuners, while Kimura had American Muscle on his side. And something a bit extra in his engine

"READY!" the blonde said as she raised her left arm, "SET!" "GO!" she shouted as the six cars took off with Kimura blasting off the line in first place. The roar of his charger drowned out all the other cars engines and the roaring cheer of the crowd. Kimura was smiling as he took the lead before going into a drift as he looked back to see the cars way behind him. Inhaling and exhaling calmly he continued the drift until he came to the straight away and took off, his engine howling and he tried to merge the throttle with the floor as the engine glowed with a fiery red colouring. The crowd cheered as he was nearly lapping the others. He smiled knowing he could see the finished line which he soon crossed, while drifting.

"That's my man, that's my homie" the organiser said as he handed Kimura his winnings and smiled as he saw all the girls in skimpy outfit dancing to the trance music playing "You sticking around, maybe take a honey or two home amigo?" the organiser said

"Nah man, I got to work tomorrow" Kimura said

"That sucks, but understandable" the man said before Kimura took off.

* * *

"I'm home" Kimura said before groaned "Please tell me you're wearing something"

"Yes, I've got a nightgown" a girl said

"I'm serious Roja!" Kimura said seeing a girl in a black lacy nightgown with black square framed glasses on which hid her vibrant green eyes a bit, she also had pinkish red hair that was tied back in two twin tails and became a bright orange at the tips. This Roja, a succubus that rather than going after men or women to sustain herself, Roja actually survives by reading comics and manga, playing video games and watching anime. She is an odd one out of her race but it happens, once in a blue moon which happened to be showing on the night of Roja's birth; she now lives in the human world and is a part of the caretakers, a network of people who guard, help and look after the Riders.

"So did you win?" Roja asked

"You think I didn't?" Kimura asked as he slid off his jacket

"never doubted you" Roja said taking her glasses "C'mon bedtime, we've got work in the morning" she said

"You got it" Kimura said drinking some milk. Roja looked annoyed and handed him a glass.

"Out of a glass next time cowboy" she said before going to bed. Kimura just blink and poured himself a glass before going to bed

* * *

"Showtime" Roja said as she opened her store, a comic book store, while Kimura carried in some boxes of new comics.

"New comics" Kimura said

"Okay, let's see three boxes of normal comics, one of manga and one of restricted material" Roja said

"I'll get the bags for the adult comics" Kimura said

"Thanks" Roja said as she started to unbox the comics and graphic novels. Kimura came back with a bunch of blacked out bags and placed them on the counter before taking the manga to the Magna section and started to put them on the shelves in their respective series

"Oh hey, the class-E chronicles" Roja said making Kimura freeze and sigh "It's the final volume

"Yeah, no thanks" Kimura said

"Why not?" Roja asked

"I don't want to be reminded of the shit that went down then" Kimura said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Roja said as she started to bag the adult graphic novels and comic in the bags which had room for the barcode and title. "Hey, think you can make some deliveries today?"

"Sure" Kimura said as he gathered up the amount of boxes on the counter Roja set there as she opened the store. Once the deliveries were in the Charger Kimura grabbed the bagged adult comics and went over to the restricted section, which was kept locked so that way no kids could get in there. Kimura mention he saw this done a country store with their guns and rifles, Roja thought it was good idea and added it in there. Soon the store was busy with kids and teenagers looking for the latest issues of their favourite comics and manga. The most popular manga was the Class-E Chronicles which was written by Mimura since Fuwa went missing. Mimura was also a producer of a TV series which Roja loved watching

"I'll be off" Kimura said as he grabbed the keys to his Charger and started to do the local deliveries.

* * *

It was about lunch time when Kimura did his final delivery, but something was off in the air. He walked over to the door and knocked on it while observing the neighbourhood, which was usually filled with gang members but it was empty today

"Hello?" the house owner said

"Hey, I'm from Rush Comics, I've got a delivery for-WHOA!" Kimura shouted as he was pulled inside and the door was closed

"Shh, he's coming" she said

"Who is?" Kimura asked

"Hellfire" the woman said making Kimura frown. He had heard of Hellfire previously. He was someone who just showed up and over powered all of the gangs and went around to different areas ordering money for protection, usually protection from him. Kimura could feel his other side because of this. He continued on with the delivery and handed over the package and got the woman to sign before leaving the house. Looking down the road he spotted a man with black hair containing dark red streaks, a goatee and van dyke beard, military clothing and chain wrapped around his arm. Kimura smirked before getting in his charger and revving the engine before taking off. Kimura drove past Hellfire and glared at him, which made Hellfire smirk. Once Kimura was gone Hellfire walked away as well. Tonight would be fun

* * *

Kimura was just about to close up the shop when he heard chains rustling

"G'day mate" the man from before said

"Hello, sorry but we're closed' Kimura said locking the door and went to walk over to his Charger

"No prob mate, I'm just here because some idiot forgot to pay the toll, now they have to pay" the man said pulling up and igniting the chain before throwing it forward like a whip which made Kimura sigh and grab the molten chain while glaring at the man

"Nice catch mate, now what about this one hey?" Hellfire asked as he pulled out a bottle of beer and ignited it "Head's up" he gleefully cackle as he threw the bottle. And again Kimura caught the object, only to blow out the fire and scull the boiling hot beverage like it had come straight out of a fridge. He then belched releasing a cloud of hot steam. Hellfire was awestruck

"What the fuck?" Hellfire asked

"Yo Mate, thanks for the bevie!" Kimura said before his eyes were on fire. "but now it's time you were chucked on the barbie mate" he said as he conjured up a fireball. Before waving his arm making a flame whip. "Anything you can do, I can do better" Kimura snarked as he wrapped the whip around Hellfire's chian and ripped it out of the Australian's hand

"Well shit the bed" Hellfire said as he threw a fireball at Kimura. Only instead of incinerating him, it just make his skin glow.

"Wrong move drongo" Kimura said as his skin turned black and was blown away as embers revealing a skull shaped like a helmet with glowing eyes and marks on it.

"What the fuck are you?" Hellfire asked

"Vengeance" Kimura said as he rolled his shoulders before he noticed that Hellfire took off on his bike. Growling he got into his car and drove after Hellfire, the tyres and engine caught alight, the blower on top shooting out flames with each press of a gas pedal. After waiting thirty seconds Kimura as the Ghost Rider took off after him

* * *

"Shit the bed. What in the great name of Vegemite was that?" Hellfire asked as he stopped his bike, only to hear the Ghost Charger "Oh give me a bloody break" Hellfire said as he took off as Ghost Rider chased him. To Hellfire it seemed like Ghost Rider was playing with him. Speeding up and then backing off before speeding up again until he fully backed off completely making Hellfire feel relief, only for fireballs to shoot out of the blower at Hellfire. He was about to be roasted when a red circle appeared stopping the Ghost Charger. Out of the circle stepped Roja who looked at him as Ghost Rider stepped out of the car

"Well would you look at that, Bonehead got stopped by his bitch!" Hellfire shouted, only to be nearly hit by a fireball making him scamper

* * *

"Cool off bonehead" Roja said as she summoned a downpour of water making the flames on Ghost Rider's head were extinguished. Kimura coughed and spluttered as he tried to dry himself off. "What was that?"

"Hellfire, the guy that has been demanding payment from people otherwise he burns them, anyway he tried to burn Rush Comics and the Rider decided to have some fun with him I guess" Kimura said

"I see, well that could be a problem

"How so?" Kimura asked

"From what I could tell Hellfire's powers are similar but different at the same time" Roja said confused

"Come on let's get home" Kimura said as the pair got into Kimura's Charger and went home.

* * *

That night Kimura was looking up Hellfire on his laptop when he felt something soft leaning against him

"Sleepy" Roja said as she collasped against him, she changed into a black tank top and some lavender boy shorts

"This is the couch not your bed Ro" Kimura said

"Don't care" she said "What are you working on?"

"Research onto Hellfire" Kimura said

"You think he could have been exposed to whatever your classmates were?" Roja asked

"No, like my powers he's appeared to be mystical. I'm just curious how he got them" Kimura said

"You don't think there could be another one of them do you?" Roja asked putting her glasses on

"No, I don't think so" Kimura said

"So what is he?" Roja asked

"I'm not sure. but if he comes back around I'll deal with him" Kimura said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a new ACDH spin-off starring Justice Kimura as Ghost Rider, so why the car? Well Kimura's Ghost Rider looks like Robbie Reyes since he's a bit cooler than Johnny Blaze and Danny Ketch as Ghost Rider. Also this will be a bit more goofier since we're dealing with something that's a bit out there and the villain is out of Agents of SHIELD, who in the comics was the grandson of the original Ghost Rider Carter Slade who can only channel Hellfire through a chain, hence the name.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"No offence here Roja, but why are we here?" he asked looking bored

"Oh come on, what dude doesn't want to see hot chicks half naked" Roja said

"No what I mean is why are here instead of at Work?" Kimura asked

"And what miss on a beautiful day like today?" she asked stretching "Plus I know you want to see me in a bikini"

"Okay, that's it, bored now!" Kimujra said

"Just wait until we get there" Roja said as she lowered her sunglasses "All the beefcake I could ever want woof

"Really not going" Kimura said

"There's a bit of cheesecake for you there, and I don't mean the kind you eat" Roja winked

"Huh?" Kimura asked confused

"The women's circuit of pro surfers are going to be there as well" Roja said

"Okay, okay I'll see" Kimura said

"Thanks" Roja said

"But not long" Kimura said as he took off. Roja smiled as she sat back and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Upon reaching the beach Roja grabbed her beach bag and took off, to the area where hundreds if not thousands of squealing girls were. Kimura just removed his jacket and leant against the car before pulling on his sunnies. Looking down the beach he noticed something. A photo crew with several of the female surfers. Pushing off of his car and started walk over to them. There were several gorgeous models wearing swimsuits, mostly bikinis in gradients, or floral patterns, the odd tankini or one piece. But the next model made him speechless: he silvery brown hair done in a wavy fashion, the sun kissed her skin slight as she wore a white swimsuit, the top covered from her neck down to the top of her waist and had a crisscross section near the bust . Kimura could never remember in all of the time they were classmates if she was that beautiful, Next she tried on a blue two piece swimsuit with a tie-dye pattern that resembled waves. Kimura snapped out of it and walked over as he saw Kataoka finished her set. Smiling he coughed

"Excuse me miss, I think I got lost" he smirked

"Then get a map" Kataoka said pulling on an over shirt and a sarong

"I'm looking for Kunugigaoka" Kimura said making Kataoka looked over her shoulder

"Masayoshi?" Kataoka asked shocked

"Yeah, it's me" Kimura said "So how are you?" he asked

"I'm good, what about yourself?" she asked

* * *

"So let me get this straight you went from a Cop in Japan to a globetrotter to a Comic Book Shop owning delivery guy?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah I am, and what about you miss surfing modelling actress?" Kimura asked

"Shut it. Besides it's just a job" Kataoka said

"Yeah a glamorous one. I bet a ton of girls would want to be in your position" Kimura said

"What about you?" Kataoka asked

"What do you mean?" Kimura asked confused

"Why here, why Miami. I mean you had a choice of everywhere and you chose Miami" Kataoka said

"I like it here, sure it noisy, loud and hot. But in a way its peaceful" Kimura said "I enjoy it" he shrugged

"I see, so have you heard the recent news?" Kataoka asked

"No, what is it?" Kimura asked

"Hara woke up and they found Natsuki" Kataoka said

"Natsuki?" Kimura asked

"Nakamura's daughter. She was roughed up but she's fine now. Isogai and Kurahashi are looking after her" Kataoak said

"Good" Kimura said

"Don't you hate it?" Kataoka asked

"What?" Kimura questioned

"Not being over there to help. Its driving me crazy, even if I'm not powered" Kataoka sighed

"Trust me, having powers is not what you think it is" Kimura said sadly

"What do you mean?" Kataoka asked

"Some call them gifts, while others call them curses. But it up to the person as too what they are, a gift or a curse" Kimura explained

"Oh I see" Kataoka said "Well I better be getting back, I've still got some surfing stuff I've got to work on" Kataoka said

"Okay, see you latter Meg" Kimura said

"Okay, I'll try and get to that comic book store of yours" she said walking off.

"Sounds like a plan" he smiled.

* * *

"Wait, you mean you met up with that swimmer chick you was a student with and you didn't ask her number" Roja said dumbfound

"I'm not looking for a partner yet" Kimura said

"And why not?" Roja asked

"I've got other things to keep me occupied" Kimura said

"Right, you just don't want surfer girl to know about bonehead yet" Roja said

"You're right, I don't want her to know about the Bonehead yet

"And why not, heck you haven't even explained what or who Bonehead even is, I know he's not Noble Kale or Zarathos. So who or what is he?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kimura said

"YES!" Roja asked

"Okay I'll tell you" Kimura said

* * *

That night Kataoak was sitting on the bus she and the rest of the group used to move around just reading as several of the other models were on board

"You okay Kat, we didn't see you after the shoot" another model said

"I bumped into an old friend of mine from our school days" Kataoak said

"Wow, really?" the other model asked

"Yeah, he's doing pretty well for himself. I'm happy he's doing okay." Kataoka smiled

"What do you mean?" the model asked

"Basically we were attacked at the end of our third year and basically things were bad" Kataoka said

"How bad?" the model asked

"The Class-E Crisis" Kataoka said

"Shit, you two were a part of that?" the model said as the rest of the group gave Kataoka their attention.

"Yes, yes I was" Kataoka said.

* * *

Sneaking around the area was a certain hellion. Hellfire had seen a couple of the models and smirked thinking he could ransom them off. And now he could take them all on a little bus ride. And right on cue the bus driver appeared. Sneaking up behind him Hellfire knocked out the bus driver and threw him into a bathroom and stole his keys. Sneaking aboard he smirked as he locked the door separating the models from the driver and locked the door before starting the bus and driving. The surfers started to murmured and was worried

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kataoka asked

"Simple really, I'm in need of cash and you're the cash cows I need" Hellfire said

"Shit, its him!" a model said

"Who?" Kataoka asked

"Hellfire!" the model said

"That pyromaniac criminal?" Kataok aasked

"Yeah" she whimpered.

* * *

Back in the main seat Hellfire was on the phone with the the manager

"What do you want?"

"I've got your girls and they have a pretty packet which they get a month, now I have your girls which means"

"What?" the manager asked

"Should quite the simple equation, I have all the girls and I want what they are paid a month. Oh and that's not just a single payment

"What do you mean?" the manager asked worried

"Simple, a model's monthly salary for the model back, that's 22 models and they get what 150K a month? So that mean a cool 3.3 mill for them and I want that in cash" Hellfire

"An why would I do that?" the manager asked

"I don't get the cash, you don't get the girls" Hellfire said "So bring the cash to the hot dog opposite the dock at lunch time and I'll give them back to you. Got it?" Hellfire asked hanging up and kicking back as he drove down the highway

* * *

"Kimura!" Roja said

"What is it?" Kimura asked over his phone, he was taking a walk.

"Hellfire's back and he kidnapped the surfer models

'Kataoka' Kimura thought "Where is the blazing scuzz ball?" he asked

"A warehouse, down by the wharf. Pier 36" Roja said

"Thanks" Kimura said before whistling. He didn't have to wait long until the familiar rumble of his Charger's engine roaring down the road. Standing in front of it as it came to a stop Kimura quickly got in and took off. He knew what he had to do; he looked around and spotted the bus "Got you!" he said as he skidded into a slipstream with bus. The windows were covered up so it became difficult for him to see inside it so he pulled up next to and saw Hellfire at the wheel. Smirking he gave a rev on his engine making Hellfire looking out the window. Kimura smirked even more when he basically saw Hellfire shout the word 'shit!' and start to take off. Kimura slowed down and tailed him.

* * *

"Great the fucking bonehead's after me" Hellfire said as he grabbed a chain and locked the warehouse up. "But who cares, I have all those cuties in that bus. I wonder which ones are going to be first he said before bumping into something, Looking up he saw Ghost Rider before him "Shit" he muttered before flinging out his chain, which Ghost Rider grabbed and pulled it out of his hand and just growled at the other fire user. Ghost Rider just walked past and grabbed a pair of knives and held them out. Hellfire smirked at the small blade, what came next wiped the smile off of his face as two chains attached themselves to the knives enabling him to swing the knives around

"Come on chicken" Ghost Rider shouted as Hellfire found a bunch of rebars. Igniting his hand he grabbed one of the rebars and used his power as a coating for it. He then started swinging it like a bat to force Ghost Rider back. Once he was away from ghost Rider enough he started to hurl the metal bars after infusing them with his fire powers. The bar tore through Ghost Rider like a knight through hot butter making the rider roar out in pain. Once he got his footing back Ghost Rider shot out his chain knives at Hellfire who was forced to dodge while throwing more o f the rebar, which were deflected by Ghost Rider spun his chain to use it as a shield. Hellfire ducked and roll before smirking

"What are you going to do now, huh. Because look" Hellfire said as he indicated the burning bus engine. "Ta-Ta" he said leaving.

* * *

Looking at the engine Ghost Rider inhaled drawing in the smoke and flames from the engine extinguishing it. Looking around to find where Hellfire went, walking out of the warehouse, he saw that hellfire was gone. Roaring he changed back into Kimura and removed his old leather jacket which was now full of more holes than a block of Swiss Cheese

"Roja?" Kimura said answering his phone

"Cops are on their way" she said

"And the girls?"

"They're okay. Just a little shaken up" Roja said

"Okay, dare I asked where the flaming bag of shit get to?" Kimura asked

"I'm not sure sorry" Roja said

"No, it's okay we'll get him another day" Kimura said as he drove off. Ten minutes later Kataoka walked over to teh discarded jacket and looked at the horizon then back to the jacket

"Kimura?" she asked "But what was he doing here?" she asked

* * *

The next day Kimura was moping about

"We'll get you a new jacket" Roja said

"An...old friend gave it to me" Kimura said

"You're old teacher?" Roja asked as she

"Sort of, an old crush" Kimura said. Roja sighed and went back to the counter as a young woman with silvery brown hair and green eyes walked in. Roja knew this was Kimura's old friend Kataoka

"Welcome to Rush Comics, tell us if you need anything" she said

"I was wondering if you have the title Mermaid Tear. I read the first volume online" Katoka said

"That's a Yuri fantasy manga, so I'll have to get it from the restricted room" Roja stated

"Restricted room?" Kataoka asked shocked

'"Its where we get our more risqué stuff. We don't want anyone under the proper age to get their hands on it. so we keep it locked up in a special room" Roja said as she walked over "How many do you want?" she asked

"How many you got?" Kataoka asked

"The first three" Roja said sticking her head out

"Then all three please" Kataoka said as Roja went into the room

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing" Kimura said

"Blame Irina and Yada" Kataoka said smiling before remembering something "Oh here, I got you this" she said handing him a box. Setting it on the counter, Looking confused Kimura opened it up and it was a brand new leather jacket. Smiling he slipped it on and zipped it up. It was like his old one, only it had white striped that formed a three sided rectangle, it also had shoulder guards outlined in white

"Thanks Meg" Kimura said

"Anytime. But you'll have to tell me how your old one got to the site where we were kidnapped to" Kataoka said

"One day" Kimura said as Roja came out with Kataoka order. 'One day, my curse will be revealed' he thought.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy things are getting more interesting, and no I'm nbot going to reveal the secret origins of Ghost Rider just yet, that's coming in a future chapter and he'll tell it to Kataoka. So when she learns about Kimura and the Ghost Rider so will you guys know the true origins. Also yes Kataoka is the love interest, but there won't be any of those scenes like in the other ACDH stories and you will know later.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just because he can't harm you doesn't mean he can't harm anyone else" Roja said as Kimura walked back in from dealing with Hellfire for the fifth time that week

"Meaning?" Kimura asked

"Not everyone has fire abilities that make them immune to fire, take that bus a couple of nights ago, if you didn't absorb the flames those models would have been killed, your friend could have been killed, scorched, burnt, Incinerated!" Roja said

"I get it, I have to be more careful" Kimura said

"Justice, what is it with this guy you don't like?" Roja asked

"His powers. his powers are similar to mine only he uses them for personal gain and I use my for a sort of vengeful justice on those who have wronged the world" Kimura said "And who knows how many there are out there like him" he said

"I understand" Roja said before Kimura's mobile rang

"Hello? yeah, yeah sure where are you? Okay I'll see you soon" Kimura said before turning to Roja and grabbing his jacket "That was Kataoka and she asked if I could help her with something"

"Have fun" Roja said as Kimura took off.

* * *

Once Kimura got to the area where Kataoka asked Kimura to come too, he saw several cars there, Nissan GTR, Ferrari 458, Bugatti Veyron, Subaru WRX, Porsche Carrera, Ford Mustang and a Chevy Camaro

"So what's up?" he asked spotting Kataoka

"We were asked to do a race queen car shoot. So we figure we would all get good cars. Only somebody goofed up and I got a crappy one" Kataoka said walking over to Kimura

"What did they give you?" Kimura asked

"A 1985 Dodge Charger, champagne gold in colour, and most of my suits for today are black" Kataoka said "So I asked if I could get a different car and I said you had a Black Charger and I could borrow it"

"Sure, just don't scratch it" Kimura said as he stepped back and allowed Kataoka to drive it into position; he stayed to watch the shoot to make sure nothing happened to his car. It was next after the blue Veyron and its accompanying model moved away as his Charger was driven in and Kataoka walked back on in a black midriff and a short pleated skirt. The jacket and skirt had checkers along the hems. She leant against the car with her thumbs hooked into the hem of her skirt. After a couple of shots in that position she changed into a short sleeved version of the jacket and mid thigh length shorts and a pair of high heeled boots and posed like she was getting out of the car and looked over the roof. The next one was the short sleeved jacket with trhe skirt as she knelt down in front of the tire. The last costume she wore was a one piece zip up suit that had long sleeves and the legs going to mid thigh and she wore knee height boots. Over the bit of skin in between her shorts and boots she covered with stockings. Flicking her hair over her shoulders she leant on the bonnet of Kimura's Charger. Looking at the camera with Bedroom eyes and a sultry smile Kataoka looked amazing.

* * *

After the shoot Kimura walked over to her and place his hands on her hip and kiss her as he lowered her onto the bootlid and unzipped her suit while sucking on her neck giving her a hickey before groping her, making her arch her back in pleasure and surprise

"Oh Kimura" Kataoka said sultry like before Kimura closed his eyes. Opening them up again he saw Kataoka in her normal shirt, jeans and jacket

"You okay, I was trying to give you attention for the last five seconds" Kataoka said

"Yeah, just out of it for a bit" Kimura said

"That's good. So what did you think of the shoot?"

"You looked nice" Kimura said

"Thank you" Kataoka said blushing, soon a monstrous engine was heard as a midnight blue 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR pulled up "who is that?" she wonder

"No idea" Kimura said

* * *

"Howdy y'all" the driver said as he got out, he had coppery hair, a scar on his chin and a blue leather jacket and aviator sunglasses

"Hey" Kimura said gripping his fist

"My name's Lucas Burns" The man said "And I'm looking for someone to race against" he said

"Depends on who you are looking for" Kataoka said

"Some dude with a Charger" Lucas said "Kinda like that one ya'll got there" he said

"Southern" Kimura said "Texas?"

"Tennessee and Louisiana" Lucas said

"Ah I see" Kimura said

"So why race a Charger when you have that thing" Kataoka asked

"I heard he's a monster at the wheel of this car, races like nothing else anybody's ever seen" Lucas said

"So I've heard" Kimura said

"Do you know where he races?" Lucas asked

"I don't know" Kimura said

* * *

"A racer looking for a Charger, that can't be good" Roja said as she stacked the shelves with the latest comics.

"No its not. For all we know this guy runs with Hellfire" Kimura said

"Could you get anything kind of reading off of him?" Roja asked

"Something was there, but I couldn't sense it clearly" Kimura said

"So are you going to race him and find out whether or not he is something like you and Hellfire?" Roja asked

"Yeah, I am" Kimura said

"Okay, just don't crash and burn" Roja said

"Geez thanks for the confidence booster" Kimura said

"Happy to help out" Roja smiled as she went for another box. All of a sudden an engine roared past the shop.

"Its him" Kimura said grabbing his jacket and keys before racing outside

"Aw great, there he goes again" Roja said

* * *

Seeing the it was indeed Lucas' mustang Kimura took after him in the hopes of beating him, the pair slid around the corner. Kimura snarled as he was controlling the powerslide he was in the middle of.

"Woohoo! This is what I'm talking about Ya'll" Lucas shouted

"Get back here" Kimura said as he revved his engine harder

"Come on mate, catch up" Lucas shouted back

"Oh don't worry I will" Kimura shouted back as he shifted gears up and started to chase down Lucas.

"Okay that's enough" Lucas said as he pulled into a darkened car par and smirked just got out of his car

"Okay, so what do you want?" Kimura asked

"This!" Lucas said as his eyes started to glow green and green embers flitter around the air before Lucas changed into a ghost rider.

"You're a ghost Rider?" Kimura asked

"Wrong! I'm Speed Demon" he said as green flames became more fierce "And you are the one I'm looking for"

"Try it you hulk reject" Kimura said becoming Ghost Rider. The more fiery side of Kimura looked at the other hellfire user, the main difference was the green flames and a blacken skull. He had spikes protruding from his shoulders and forearms. He also had a sickle in his hand

"Well then?" Speed Demon asked

"Bring it" Ghost Rider said deploying his chain and attacked using it as a whip, only for Speed Demon to block it with a sickle which and every time it was about to hit him making ghost Rider growl out in anger. Soon the location was filled with the sound of metal clashing against metal.

* * *

"This is good" Hellfire said throwing some popcorn into his mouth and watching the show of the two transformed warriors fighting against one another. He was enjoying it so much he was going to let slide what he was originally going to do. "I'm just going to watch these two all day" he smirked before he noticed the fighting suddenly stopped when Ghost Rider stopped and glared at him. "well this was good, until now. G'day mates"

"You!" Ghost Rider said

"Bugger" Hellfire said as he took off.

"After him!" Ghost Rider said before getting into his Charger and Speed Demon got into his Mustang drove off after him.

* * *

"Why me, why is it always me!" Hellfire said as he looked behind him to see two flaming cars driving after him. "And now there's a bloody second one" he growled before darting around various cars while the two riders did the same.

"Come on" Speed Demon said

"No, too many innocents" Ghost Rider said

"Alright, but remember we have to catch this prick" Speed Demon said as they were coming to the end of the street

"We've got him now" Ghost Rider said

"Alright you got me! Now what?" Hellfire asked

"We roasted you" Speed Demon said

"And then you'll pay for you crimes" Ghost rider growled

"Yeah well, make sure I just didn't lead you into a trap" Hellfire said as he drew out his chain and ripped up a fire hydrant making water spew into the sky, smirking he raced forward while wrapping his chain around his arm and punched Kimura asked he changed back and dodged a swing from Lucas' sickle before kicking him in the chest making him fall to the ground.

"Later boneheads" Hellfire said walking off

"Get back here" Kimura said as he fainted.

* * *

"Ow, here am I?" Kimura asked

"Safe and sound back at home" Roja said with her hands on her hips glaring at the Ghost Rider

"I get it, I get it; I failed didn't I?" Kimura asked

"Just a touch" Roja said

"So how did I get back?" Kimura asked

"I help" Lucas said

"So Speed Demon huh?" Kimura asked

"Yeah; got my other form's name from the term Speed Demon. So how did you become the Ghost Rider?"

"It's not something I usually don't talk about" Kimura said

"I see" Lucas said "So what's next?"

"I've got a few ideas" Roja said looking evilly at them

"Uh oh" the pair said

* * *

"Alright boys" Roja said Delivery time"

"What we got?" Kimura said

"These two need to go down to the south, while these three need to go west" Roja said

"Rock paper scissor?" Lucas asked walking in to the shop

"You got it" Kimura said as the pair played around with Lucas winning

"Have fun out west" Lucas said taking the south delivery

"That flaming" Kimura said grabbing the west delivery and walking out only to bump into Kataoka

"Hey" she said blushing

"Hey, what's up?" he asked

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something later" Kataoka asked

"Sure" Kimura said

"Great, I'll swing by later. I have to train

"What for?" Kimura asked

"I've got a surf meet tomorrow, I'm hoping you could come and watch" Kataoka said

"Sure I will" Kimura said walking over to his car to make the deliveries

"Catch you later" she said walking off.

"Yeah" Kimura smiled to himself.

* * *

 **G'day guys and here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay I've been dealing with some pretty heavy and depressing stuff, but I'm bouncing back and what not. Alos its nearly time for my annual no writing week, a week once a year where I try not to write much or anything and give my mind time to re-energize which in this case might be a good thing. Man I love living in the country!**

 **Now Speed Demon is inspired by a Ghost rider character called Vengeance, who had green flames and was pissed at the ghost riders. The name came from the amalgamation of Ghost and the Flash Speed Demon**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Another excellent delivery boys" Roja said

"Thanks" the two said

"And Kimura, if I'm not mistaken don't you have a coffee date with a certain surfing model?" Roja asked

"That's not until later" Kimura said

"Just remember, ya'll better be treating her like a princess, otherwise they'll be madder than a pig at an empty trough" Lucas said

"What?" Roja asked looking gobsmacked

"I think he's saying she'll be pretty mad if I let her down"

"Exactly, boys brighter than a sheriff's tin star" Lucas crowed

"Geez thanks" Kimura said as he left

"We have got to do something about your...slang" Roja said

"Sure do ma'am" Lucas said making Roja groan.

* * *

Later on Kimura waited for Kataoka outside a small coffee house he visited frequently. But something was off about him and it wasn't the other guy he had with him, no this was a bit different. It was like he had suppressed various feelings for the class rep and they were starting to bubble and boil uip to the surface and that meant that trouble could be on the horizon, especially since she could be used by Hellfireand that was the last thing he needed to see/

"Hey Justice" Kataoak said showing u[

"Oh hey Kataoka" Kimura said notching she was wearing a teal blouse, black jeans and a white overshirt. "YUou look nice" he said

"Thanks, so do you" Kataoka said

"What this old thing?"

"Hey I gave you that jacket remember" Kataoka said as she entered the shiop before Kimura.

"Couldn't be happier about that" Kimura said softly following her

* * *

"So there I am just finished my training session and I feel this draught

"Don't tell me" Kimura laughed

"Turns out my bottom had untied itself and fell off while I was working on my cutback, I guess I feel off and my board loosen one of the ties

"Wow, was anyone else there?"

"A few of my teammates" Katoka said

"Oh man, any guys?"

"I had a few male teammates during that leg of the tour. Luckily the girls had a towel and Lanie an Australian Hawaiian girl went and got the for me" Kataoka said

"Dude, I don't know how I would handle that" Kimura said

"I nearly died of embarrassment" Kataoka said shamefully

"Don't worry I don't think it would happen twice did it?" Kimura asked

"No, actually I was going for a midnight surf and I actually went topless," Kataoka blushed "What I enjoy feeling the water on my bare skin. But no one there was at the same time luckily" said said

"Good to know" Kimura said, he laughed and joked around unaware that Hellfire was watching him and smirk. Soon the couple went to depart.

"Hey listen, I have a competition tomorrow if you want to come and watch, maybe bring Lucas and Roja?" Kataoka said

"Sure, I'll see" Kimura said

"Okay, see you tomorrow" she said kissing his cheek before leaving

'Wow' Kimura thought before walking off

"So now I know what the weakness of the Ghost Rider is" Hellfire smirked.

* * *

"Oh yeah" Roja stretched wearing her usual red and white striped bikini while stretching ""This is paradise" she said looking about with Kimura

"So what are you looking for" Lucas asked

"Just seeing an old friend" Kimura said

"And next up is Megu Kataoka, who is the hot favourite for this competition, this would be her sixth victory on the circuit" the announcer said making everyone cheer out loud as the young surfer paddled out and saw the, she took off on the wave and started to do aerials, cutbacks, 180s and then to finish off her turn she rode the crest of a barrel. The crowd was going wild when Kataoka slowly coasted in on the small crest of the wave. Looking around she saw she had once again grabbed the top score.

"And Megu Kataoka has taken the top spot once again. Mean she moves on to the final round" the announcer said making everyone loudly cheer

"That gal's good" Luca said

"That she is" Kimura said

"So shall we congratulate her?" Roja asked

"Sure why not" Lucas said as the trio walked over to where the surfer was

"Good session out there" Roja said , it was kinda easy" Kataoka said

'But hey, a win's a win right?" Kimura said

"Yeah I guess, hold on the finals are in five minutes" Kataoka said

"Okay we'll leave you alone and allow you to get ready" Roja said as the trio walked off, and Kimura was softly smiling.

* * *

Once the finals were over and Kataoka won she was going to walk back to her dwelling with the trophy in her bag. She needed a long hot shower and a cup of tea. She knew it would be safer on the bus, but the evening was cool and she enjoyed the walk home. Once she did get she walked in, dropped her swim bag and placed the trophy on the shelf, before walking over to the bathroom and turning on the hot water, she then walked into the laundry and stripped down and walked back into the shower and relished the feeling of the hot water on her skin.

"Today was another good day, but it was even better that Kimura was there" she said as she leant against the wall smiling at the thoughts of the fastest class-E student from the past as she splashed the warm and relaxing water onto her face as she grabbed her tropical fruits body wash and started to scrub away what residue was left on her skin from teh salty sea water. What Kataoka didn't know was outside her apartment block waiting to strike was Hellfire.

"Come to me my pretty" he said

* * *

"That was an awesome day" Lucas said as he cleaned up the shop

"I know" Roja said "And I bet Kimura enjoyed the view more"

"What do you?" Kimura asked

"Oh please, you have the major hots for that girl" Roja said

"Says the geek succubus" Kimura said

"Oh boy you were looking at her like a Beagel at a corndog" Lucas said

"Again with your sayings" Roja said "But this one is correct"

Whatever" Kimura said as his phone rang, he picked it up seeing it was Kataoka "Hello?"

"G'Day mate" Hellfire said

"Where is she?" Kimura snalred

"Safe and sound, well until midnight, which is in three hours oirso" Hellfire said "After that well I'm going to be smelling ash and flames.

"What do you want?" Kimura asked

"You, now here is what you are going to do, you will come down to the warehouse where you stopped me kidnapping those models, **alone**! because I know you've got that green flamed fucker Speed Demon with you" Hellfire said "And if you're not here by midnight, I'm going to have a cookout. Also if you lose I'm having a cookout, if you lose our fdight I'm having a cookout, and the girl of your dreams is what's going on the barbioe next toe the prawns" Hellfire said hanging up

"You know its a trap right?" Roja asked

"You think?" Kimura said as he grabbed his leather jacket and left

"Should I?" Lucas asked

"No, this time its personal" Kimura said

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Kataoka shouted

"I don't think so" Hellfire said as he noticed Kataoka's figure underneath the cotton nightgown she wore. "You're quite the sheila aren't ya"

"GET BACK!" she snapped

"I don't think so darlin' not until" Hellfire started

"HELLFIRE!" Kimura roared

"Right on bloody time mate, in fact you're a bit early" Hellfire laugh as Kataoka looked up to see Kimura standing there with eyes blazing , literally blazing

'what is wrong with his eyes?' Kataoka asked

"Now shall we?" Hellfire pulled out his chain whip and threw it forward, only for Kimura to catch it and snarl

'Not a good move" Kimura said

"So come on then?" Hellfire asked as he started to throw fireballs at Kimura, who just took them and stood tall. "Come on bonehead, show yourself" Hellfire muttered before igniting his hand again and threw it at Kimura, but upon readying a third one to throw at Kimura, he quickly tossed it near Kataoka, who let out a small scream

"MEG!" Kimura said "alright asshole, time for my greatest party trick" Kimura said as he ignited himself and became Ghost Rider, Kataoak watched wide eye as Kimura summoned the Ghost rider side of himself.

'What the fuck?" she asked

* * *

"So you've shown yourself huh bonehead?" Hellfire said

"Screw you" Ghost Rider said

"Its about to get hot in here, are you sure you can keep up?" Hellfire asked as he pulled out a second chain

"Yeah, I can keep up prick" Ghost Rider said as he summoned a pair of wrenches and twirled them to make them alight

"Well this is going to be interesting" Kataoka said as she watched the fight start, with Ghost Rider deflecting all of Hellfire's chain strikes before leaping in and swinging his wrenches wildly before jumping back to avoid a close range chain attack.

'This is not going how I wanted to things to go, Kataoka was never suppose to see this side of me' Kimura thought as Ghost Rider attacked and avoided Hellfire's moves. 'She must think I'm a monster'

"Come on bonehead

"Shut it Hellfire, I'm going to toast your ass once and for all!" Ghost Rider said

"Such language in front of your girl, how low can you get?" Hellfire said as he threw a fireball at Ghost Rider

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Ghost rider said as he dashed forward swinging wildly.

"Oh yeah mate, you should check that out" Hellfire smirked point above Kataoka. Ghost Rider looked up to see the roof on fire and was about to land on Kataoka. Growling Ghost Rider absorbed the flames before turning around, only to see Hellfire gone, once again

"NOOOO!" Ghost Rider roared

* * *

Once Ghost Rider's anger dissipated, he went over to Kataoka and ripped off her bindings before turning back into Kimura.

"Kimura?" Kataoka asked

"I'll take you home, okay?" Kimura said

"What was that?" she asked

"Something...something I've kept hidden for years" Kimura said as he walked away and got into his Charger.

"Kimura" Kataoka sighed before getting in and

* * *

After Kimura got back he just flopped onto the ground

"You okay sugar cube?" Roja asked placing a hot drink in front of Kimura

"She knows" Kimura said

"What do you mean?" Roja asked

"Kataoka saw Ghost Rider" he said rolling onto his back

"And?" Roja asked

"And I think I just lost a friend" Roja said

"I'm sorry" Roja said sadly as she left the room, to the sounds of sad slurping. 'If that bitch hurts him in anyway, I'm going to kill her" Roja though.

"I wonder what's she thinking now?" Kimura asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yikes kind of a bummer ending, but I needed it to be like that for the next chapter which will be how Kimura got the Ghost Rider power and its history, so come back and see that soon okay?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Kataoka stood out the front of Rush comics and was about to enter, but she felt nervous.

"Come on Meg, you can do this" she said as she opened the door and walked in. Roja was at the counter looking at a new shipment of comics when she saw Kataoka walking in

"We're close" Roja said

"But its past ten and there are other people in here," Kataoka said looking around

"Let me rephrase that, the shop is closed, to you; you surfing princess hussy" Roja said

"Excuse me?" Kataoka said

"Kimura thinks that you're scared of him, and that makes him sad!" Roja said smiling "So there's the highway out the front, you can call a cab, take a bus, or play in traffic; bitch" Roja said

"I came here to check up on him" Kataoka said

"Why?" Roja asked

"Um, hello my friend just caught on fire and fought a pyromancer , and I noticed he seemed saddened when he saw me: Kataoka said

"Yeah right" Roja said, like I said: Piss off and play in traffic!" Roja said

"Wow, aren't you just a stereotype, I mean the bitchy redhead; I thought that was dying out, but here you are" Kataoka said

"I'd shut your mouth if I was you" Roja said

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's going on here" Kimura said as he walked into the shop and saw the two girls about an inch away from clawing each other's throats out with their own fingernails

"Kimura" Kataoka said somewhat nervously

"This little tramp was just leaving, bye-bye" Roja said smirking

"Bitch I'm about to shove my high heeled boot up your ass" Kataoka said

"Oh please, like you can kick me in those, I bet you can't even tell what type they are" Roja said

"They're mini- stilettos, I bet you can't spell it" Kataoka smirked

"ENBOUG! So what is going on here?" Kimura asked

"I came here to check on you and apologies for what happened on that night" Kataoka said

"And I didn't think she was honest" Roja said

"Thank you Kataoka, and I should be scaring you with it" KKimura said

"It?" Kataoka asked

"The Ghost Rider, a family curse/guardian" Ghost Rider said

"Curse and guardian?" Katoka asked

"Yes, this is something I haven't told anyone this, not even Roja. But not here, could you come to this address tonight" Kimura said giving Kataoka an address

"Sure" Kataoka said as she hugged Kimura "I'm sorry"

* * *

That night Kimura heard the door as he got up Roja walked down the stairs

"Hey" Kataoka said

"Hey, come on in, Roja be nice" Kimura said

"That depends on that girls" Roja said

"Roja!" Kimura warned

"So what did you want to tell us?" Kataoka said

"The origins of Ghost Rider, how it came to be and how I got it" Kimura said

"That's some pretty deep shit Kimura, you sure you ready?" Kataoka asked

"I am" Kimura said

"Okay, start the story" Roja said

"Shouldn't Lucas be here for this?" Katoaka asked

"NO, you two only since you are close friends of mine" Kimura said

* * *

The tale of the ghost rider starts around the time of Samurai, Ronin and Daimyos. My ancestors was going to war against a feudal lord of another shogunate. Anyway one of my ancestors was a member of the 47

'Like teh 47 Ronin?' Roja asked

"Exactly like the 47 Ronin, most of Class-E's ancestors were linked to the 47 Ronin" Kataoka said

Anyway back to the story. The brother of my 47 Ronin ancestor attacked a settlement that belonged the Kira, the target of the 47 Ronin. The battle was going well, but my ancestor had a bad feeling and told his second in command about what he felt. So without any hesitation he rode off for his home at full speed, the journey took a fall day and when he got there, my ancestor saw his home ablaze, his servants slaughters, and worse of all his family well first family since he gained another one a year after this evident. Anyway while holding his dead daughter and wife in hsi arms, he asked 'PLEASE! ALLOW ME TO GET MY VENGEANCE, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE POWER TO KILL MY ENEMIES ' he cried, he didn't think anyone would after five minutes he figure no one answered his please. Only what he didn't know was an akuma did answer him,

'If you want my vengeance, then become my host, so the akuma and my ancestor merged to create teh Akuma Samurai. They discovered that the lord they were attacking sent men after his family, so he decide to pay them back in kind. After several hours at night. Nothing remain except the lord of teh land. He was dragged before the Akuma Samurai and then dealth with in soul searing flames. After that he became a wandering Ronin, going around Japan dealing out vengeance for those who needed it. Eventually the samurai grew old and passed his powers onto his grandson, and then the chain began from grandfather to grandson the Ghost Rider got passed down, and now I'm the latest in the line

* * *

"Whoa" the two girls said

"Yeah, so you know the history of it" Kimura said

"That was incredible, I had heard some of that stuff through whispering and rumour but I didn't think it was actually true" Roja said

"I agree" Kataoka said

"Yeah" Kimura said

"So how did they first manifest, your version of the Ghost Rider?" Roja asked

"It was a painful day. Heck I can almost remember it like it was yesterday" Kimura said

* * *

It was a day of heavy rain and stormy weather It was back during the days Kimura was a detective and, he was tracking down a drug cartel that had been exiled to Japan from Croatia, Prague, Mexico and Spain. He was closing in on the main distribution group centre. He knew back up would be late, but he didn't know how late, so he just scouted the place. But he saw shocked him, the head of Forensics and the DEA were there talking with the head honcho , he panicked and was apart to run, three cartel members walked out and saw him.

"Time to become bacon pig!" he said before opening fire on him with AK-47 assault rifles. Soon he was laying on the floor bleeding out gasping for air.

"Allow me' a voice said

"Who-Who-Who are you?" he asked

"Your ancestor called me the Akuma Samurai, during the 1800's I was the Phantom Rider, but you can call me the Ghost Rider' the voice said

"What do you want?" Kimura asked scared

"Like your predecessors I am here to make sure you get Vengeance" the voice said

"And what if I don't want to?" Kimura asked

"Have fun in the afterlife" the voice said

"Wait, I'll take the deal, because there is something I regret no doing" Kimura said

"What?" Ghost said

"There were some girls I like in school and I never said my said my true feeling to either of them" Kimura said

"no one has made a deal out of love since my first host, the love for his wife and the vengeance he wanted for him drove him to making the deal, and now you make the same deal, so you can get love and vengeance . Now do you accept?"

"Yes" Kimura said

"Good" the ghost said as he place his hand on the chest of Kimura before merging with him.

* * *

Inside the cartel was getting ready to move out when Kimura walked in with a double barrelled shotgun, they all looked surprised to see him still alive. The thugs approached, only when Kimura looked at them, fear was felt. Smirking Kimura moved in and cocked the shotgun, only releasing burst of flames rather than lead slugs or buckshot, each one of the thugs were crispy and dead, the Forensics and DEA leaders went for their main weapons only for a red hot chain to rip them out of their hands and into Kimura's who heated them up enough for them to become malleable so he squash both guns into a ball before throwing it to the side next he cocked the shotgun again

"Spare us?" the DEA said

'I don't think so' Kimura said setting the corrupted law enforcers ablaze, next he set his sights onto the cartel leader

"Who are you?" the cartel leader said

"You're worse fucking nightmare" Kimura said as he became Ghost Rider for the first time and used a chain to kill the cartel boss. Once they were all dead Ghost Rider set the place ablaze and simply walked away from the burning warehouse that was feeling the sky with drug infused smoke and ash. While walking away Ghost Rider found an old abandoned Dodge Charger, which still had the keys inside, which he chose for his new ride.

* * *

"After that the Ghost Rider went globetrotting we went to place like: Mumbai, Cardiff, Adelaide, Brisbane, Chicago, Dallas, Denver before I settled down here, meeting Roja in LA and opening up the comic book shop and that's it" Kimura said

"But why did you choose Miami to settle down in?" Kataoak asked

"Simple, there is a simple reason for that" Kimura smiled

"And that is" Kataoka said as Roja left the room

"You" Kimura said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips, once the kiss break the two just looked into each other's eyes, "Kataoka?" he asked before she went in for another kiss, only this time it was more aggressive and passionate then the last kiss they shared. So Kataoka and Kimura were lost in a passionate session of making out.

"Did you want to stay the night?" Kimura panted before receiving another soft kiss.

* * *

The next morning Kimura woke up as the sunlight in his eyes, shielding his eyes he just lays back down and feelings something on him, looking down he saw a sleeping Kataoka who had her head over his heart, she looked so peaceful, almost angelic to him, so he softly got up and kissed her cheek, he walked over to his bedroom door and looked down, realising he was naked, and looked back to see Kataoka was naked as well.

"What happen last night?" he asked before a knock was heard

"So Romeo, did you get a good night's sleep?" Roja asked through the door.

"Shit" Kimura mumbled.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was how Kimura became the Ghost Rider! not to mention hwo it was linked to his family, something which I think wasn't very well explored with the comics but oh well, and yes this one will have no lemons, but the morning after sure why not. I know this was kind of heavy, so the next on will be a bit lighter in tone so look forward to that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"oh this is just too much fun" Roja laughed

"Oh shut it" Kimura said embarrassed

"Why should I, I mean, I mean" Roja said before keeling over with a gut busting laughter

"So you two did the wedding night waltz and now you can't talk to her?" Lucas asked

"Kind of" Kimura said

"Oh boy, did something else happen?" Lucas asked confused

"Well, she's staying over at my house since Hellfire attacked and things have not gotten any better" Kimura said

"What do ya'll mean?" Lucas asked

"Well you see?" Roja asked making Kimura mumble about something

* * *

Kimura thought back to when to the morning after the night he spent with Kataoka. She was somewhere in the house and he needed to take a shower since he smelt like ash and burnt rubber, so he usually showered sometime after the Rider pops up. He opened the door and froze, because there standing there in the middle of the bathroom was a wet and naked with a two being ran through her long hair, but she froze midway when Kimura walked in

"SORRY!" he shouted slamming the door.

"That just happened before continuing to dry her hair.

* * *

After recounting the story Roja had regain her composure

"So you saw her natural suit?" Lucas asked

"You bone her and then can't look at her when she's got nothing on?" Roja laughed before the new high heeled boots she were started to smoke "HEY!" she cried stomping the ember out

"Shouldn't have laughed" Kimura said

"Well, ya'll certainly the most honest guy I've met Kimura" Lucas said

"And the biggest prude" Roja said. "But I did enjoy the small guilty pleasure

"You feed on that?" Lucas asked

"So what?" Roja asked

"You don't usually do that" Lucas said

"I know, It was too overwhelming" Roja whimpered

"I don't care just as long she doesn't do it regularly" Kimura said.

"Should ya'll be talking about this in the store?" Lucas asked

"No one's where yet dude" Roja said

"But she does have a good point" Roja said

* * *

An hour later the store was busy with costumers, one of them was an unwanted one, Hellfire was viewing the racks of comics looking for something in particular, completely unaware that the staff didn't know he was there. He smirked as he finished picking up the comics he wanted and placed them on the counter

"Good day sir, is that all?" a server said as she put the comics through. Roja walked up to the counter and froze upon seeing Hellfire buying comics at Kimura's shop. She was about to get Kimura when Hellfire left

"Are you okay?" she asked the server

"Yes ma'am, is everything okay?" the server asked in reply

"Sure, he just looked shifty is all" Roja said

"oh alright ma'am" the server said

* * *

"Hellfire was here?" Kimura asked

"Yeah, luckily he just brought some comics and left": Roja said

"We better be careful ya'll. Don't know what the sleezball beetle wants with our ship" Lucas said

"I agree" Kimura said as the doorbell rang signalling a customer had walked in. Kimura looked and saw Kataoka before turning head.

"Did flame head get angry because you're going ruby faced" Lucas said

"No but he's siren of the sea and beauty is here" Roja smirked before getting hit by an ember from Ghost Rider

"Get" Kimura said as Kataoka stopped in front of him

"Hey Justice" Kataoka said

"Oh hey Meg, how are you?" he asked before getting a kiss on the cheek

"Oooh" Kimura's staff, Roja and Lucas said before Kimura subtly flipped them off.

"I'm good now that you're here" Kimura smiled

"Great. Anyway thanks for the other night it was just as Irina used to say; you're incredible in bed" she purred making Kimura blush harder and Roja start giggling

"So what did you want?" Kimura asked

"How about some lunch?" Kataoka asked

"Sure I'm down for that" Kimura said as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

That night Hellfire returned to Rush comics and smirked as he lit up a cigarette. He exhaled the grey smoke from it and shook his head

"The spirit of vengeance is nothing but a geek, and he has a hot girlfriend, which I wouldn't mind adding to my collection" Hellfire said as he walked off. "Oh before I forget" he said conjuring up crimson flames. "Fire sale everything must and will go!" he laughed burning the store and leaving. Half an hour later as the store was fully in flames two figures walked up to it and drew the flames away from the shop and restored it to how it was before the flames.

"That was close" the first one said being a female said

"No kidding" the second figure, this one male said

"So we're in Miami" the female figure said "And that means, siwmsuits

"We have a reason we're here Kyoko" the male figure said

"Buzz kill" Kyoko said as the pair faded away.

Kimura opened the store the3 next morning and sense several magic signatures. He frowned as Roja walked into the stor

"What is it?" she asked

"Can't you feel that?" Kimura asked

"Yeah I can, its ancient magic. Older than any known magic" Roja said

"Well I wouldn't say that" a voice said "What do you think?"

"Too...girly; try this one" the girl said

"Ah thank you" the man said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who are you two?" Roja asked

"I don't recognise the girl, but the guy is Takebayashi, Kotaro Takebayashi" Kimura said hugging his friend

'Kimura, you're looking well. Allow me to introduce my partner: Kyuoko Sakura"

"Nice" Kimura said

"Wait partner?" Roja asked

"Yes, I am a student of the ancient and in charge of the Tokyo Sanctum and Kyoko is my partner" Takebayashi said

"Sup" Kyoko said "So why are you here?" Kimura asked

"The fiend Hellfire has stolen something from the New York sanctum, we haven't been able to track it until today where it resurfaced" Takebayashi said

"What is that "It's called the flame of twilight" Kyoko said

"What is it?" Roja said

"We'll explain but first" Takebayashi said "Kyoko?"

"She's got some back pains, and her breasts are a bit saggy

"Saggy?" Roja growled before she squeaked

"An underwire bra with comfort support is the right answer" Kyoko said as she touched Roja's back soothing the minor ache that was there

"Thanks, that was really irritating" Roja said

"So the flame of twilight what is it?" Kimura asked

"Its said to be the end. Reducing the world to cinders and ash in a matter of mere moments. We are not sure how Hellfire actually got the flame, but I think it was stolen and then he brokered a deal for it" Takebayashi said

"So why bring it here to Miami?" Kimura asked

"We're not sure" Kyoko said

"Well get them. Tonight we'll take down Hellfire" Kimura said

"Good, that means you'll need Speed Demon" Roja said

"Yeah we do"

* * *

"So what are we doing out here?" Lucas asked

"This is the most likely area for Hellfire to unleash the flame of twilight" Kyoko said as she summoned a large spear

"That's a big stick" Kimura said

"Hush, he's here" Takeybabyshi said as they saw Hellfire carrying an ancient torch with a bucket.

"Okay to spread the twilight flame I have to put down the oil and then next I place the flames on the oil

"Hold it right there Hellfire" Kimura said as he became Ghost Rider, Lucas walked out as Speed Demon and the two magic users joined them

"Who's the wizard?" Hellfire asked

"An old friend" Ghost Rider said as he brought out his chain and a torque wrench.

"So you can't handle me alone, so you brought help?" Hellfire laughed as Kyoko tried to stab him with her spear, only for her to miss and stab the ground, burying it in deep.

"That was close" Kyoko said as she kicked him in the back "Now!" Ghost Rider said as he and Speed Demon summoned flames and threw them at Hellfire. But they were blocked by Hellfire's flames.

"Keep him away from the flame, I need to send them into a trap dimension" Takebayashi said

"yeah, yeah I get it" Kimura said

"Any suggestions?" Speed Demon asked

"Hold him off" Takebayashi said as he sat down cross legged and started to breath slowly

"Chain him down" Kimura said as the pair threw their chains at Hellfire who was being attacked by Kyoko. moving fast the two ghost rider like warriors flew over to Hellfire via their chains and punched him in the jaw. Kyoko used her spear as a hockey stick and slammed the flames over to Takeabayashi

* * *

"Now return to this void in which none my see where you, for it is that reason you will be safe" Takebayashi said as the flames was sucked into a vortex

"NO My plan, you stupid magician, you've cost me my chance to ransom the world

"Or burn it" Kimura said

"Yeah that too, so how did you like your shop. Nice and char-broiled I take it?" Hellfire smirked

"What are you talking about?" Kimura asked

"What?" Hellfire asked

"Oh, you mean the shop I stopped from burning down? Well I stopped it and repaired what damage there was.

"No, no, no" Hellfire said

"So next time you don't mess with us" Takebayashi said as Kimura punched his lights out.

"Shame no prison could hold him" Kyoko said

"I agree" Kimura said

"So who needs a drink?" Takebayashi asked

"Me" the others said as they walked over to the cars.

* * *

"So how are your hands?" Kimura asked.

"No too bad; I've been using magic to sustain them, but I'm not sure if I can be a doctor again" Takebayashi said

"So what's next for the great Takebayashi?" Kimura asked chugging a beer

"Back to my master for magic lesson, but something big is happening and I fear that we will soon be a part of it" Takebayashi said

"Because of what's happening in Japan?" Kimura asked

"Most of it, Nagisa and his group are up against a gangster with a mystical enforcer, Yoshida is still dealing with those dealers and gangs in Kyoto ; but soon they will be linked and we may need to fight together" Takebayashi said

"Then count me in that fight" Kimura said

"good to hear my friend, good to hear it" Takebayashi said

* * *

Kataoka went to bed that night thinking about Kimura and smiled while she faded into sleep. While she was sleeping she dreamt of the ocean, the clam blue water glowing from the light around, she could feel the cool sensation against her skin, looking down at the reef below he she realised she was actually naked and he hair was down

"Where am I?" she asked before a bright light over took her and warmth surged through her body. She suddenly shot up out of bed and noticed a few thing, for one she was wet and naked, her hair now had blue coloured tips and she had a light blue tribal tattoo her shoulder.

"What happened to me?" she asked panting out of fear.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and whoa we finally got to see what happened to Takebayashi after Taisei Yoshida when he's hands were destroyed; he's basically the ACDH version of Dr Strange and that girl with his is indeed Kyoko Sakura from Madoka Magica; one of my favourite characters of that show. Plus now Kataoka has water powers now which will help in the next few chapters**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
